Just Waddling Around
by Williebadger618
Summary: The Pines Family deals with distress after a certain family member becomes extremely ill.


**Hey guys. Quick one-shot for all of you. This will toy with your emotions a bit, but hey, I haven't updated on here since December. Enjoy**

 **Heads Up: The twins are 14-years-old**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 _ **Just Waddling Around**_

 **Mabel's POV:**

"Hang on, buddy. Just hang on." I said tearfully. My heart was racing a mile a minute, as Grunkle Stan disobeyed the traffic laws in order to get to the destination on time. Dipper sat up front, pointing out the traffic hazards to our uncle as I tried my best to be calm about this entire situation. I was so heartbroken...I didn't want today to be the day. But I feel I'm the one to blame for letting this go since the doctor's last visit. I didn't think it was a big deal. But I was wrong. And now thanks to me, this last car trip could possibly be his last.

It had all started with the visit from the doctor. He did the regular routine checkup, and everything came out normal. But as he was wrapping up, the doctor told me about the cancerous tumor forming inside of his body. It started by his butt-hole and was growing bigger. I just assumed it was an assist. I had taken the doctor's orders and given him more care than usual, and after about three months after the check-up, it started to get smaller. I thought it was a good sign; nothing more to worry about. But I was wrong.

He stopped eating several days before, and I just assumed he was under the weather. Yesterday though, he threw-up about three times by the stairwell and Grunkle Stan did not like cleaning it up. It wasn't until this morning when I had awoken before my brother to go check on my sick pal. I descended down the staircase and entered into the kitchen to find him sleeping soundly under the table. I woke him up and called him over to me, and when he tried to wake up, he instantly fell over. Heavy breathing and squealing his little heart out. I felt scared, helpless, traumatized. I screamed for Stan and Dipper, who immediately approached me to my beckoning calls. Stan wrapped him in a blanket and placed him in the back of his El Diablo, and we all jumped in the car to race to the doctor's.

I just hope we're not too late.

We pulled into the lot, and thank goodness he was just opening. Nurses and doctors ran out of the building with medical supplies and a gurney. They transferred him from the carseat onto the movable "bed" and quickly rushed inside to perform tests. We all quickly followed behind the sea of doctors and nurses as they raced down to the "tests room"...but I couldn't follow. The stupid doctor blocked us and told us to sit down.

Grunkle Stan explained to the doctor about the cancerous tumor that had formed earlier on him months ago, while I tried to remain as calm as possible, praying to the angels above for a miracle. Dipper had one arm around me in showing of comfort. I didn't utter a word, because I could sense the news coming. I couldn't tell though if it were going to be good or bad, but I was hoping for good. I just hope that I didn't have to say goodbye.

When I locked my eyes on him back in the Mystery Fair of 2012, I knew he and I were meant to be soul-mates. He was always there when I needed a snuggle. He always knew when I wanted attention. He is like a second brother to me...call him "Dipper Jr." if you will. At least when one brother was gone, the second one was always there for me, and always with me. He was my best friend. Definitely a family member despite Mom and Dad's wishes. Dipper and Grunkle Stan have never been so close to him as much as I have, despite the Pterodactyl incident. But they all found ways to tolerate him. I knew Dipper enjoyed his company the time he ate the brain goop and turn into a smarty-pants. At least he found a way to remember me in his mind.

A half-hour passed...then forty-five minutes...then an hour...this may have been more serious then I thought. I just wanted an answer. Did he make it? Did he not make it? Just please...put my mind at ease. As time passed, Dipper could tell I was getting more anxious. He kept rubbing my shoulder as a way to calm me down. It was reducing my stress and helping me deal with the waiting game, but I was starting to get more flustered when another half hour passed.

"UGH! Grunkle Stan, how long does it take to get an answer?" I said impatiently

"Patience sweetie. You'll hopefully hear something soon." He replied.

I decided to get up and pace myself back and forth slowly. Doing that helps me collect my thoughts and act as a way to calm me down. I was a nervous wreck. I was really hoping my best friend was going to beat this battle. Inside, I just wanted to burst through that operating room and find out what's happening to him. But I knew that I couldn't do that...they escort me out the second they saw me in the door's window. My stomach was in knots, my head was pounding...I felt like I was going to burst into tears any minute. Dealing with this kind of stuff makes me feel very uncomfortable. I was once placed in this same situation when Dipper and I were younger, and Dipper accidentally swallowed poison ivy. That was when he was in his "Dinosaur Plant Eater Phase". He was in the ICU for two days, under strict surveillance. I didn't think he would have survived. I was so scared on losing my brother...and now I'm so scared of losing my best friend.

About two hours into the waiting game, the doctor came out. We all stood up, and approached him, but Grunkle Stan told me to sit back in the waiting chair. I was tired of waiting. I wanted my answer. But he insisted that I sit down and wait for him to tell me. I took a deep breath, sat down next to Dipper, folded my arms and closed my eyes. I continued to wish for a miracle up to the angels, hoping they hear my calls of distress.

Shortly after five minutes more into waiting, Grunkle Stan came back and sat down next to me. He took my hand as I looked straight into this eyes. They say the eyes tell the full story, and the look he was giving me told me the news.

"Waddles?" I whispered.

"...I'm sorry, Mabel." He replied.

Thats when everything stopped. He was gone. Truly gone. That last car ride was really...his last. I didn't want it to be true.

"I should have taken the cancerous tumor more seriously. I'm a terrible pet owner!"

"No you're not." Dipper said. "If you haven't picked him out at the Mystery fair two years ago, then he would have most likely been...you know..."

"I punched a Pterodactyl in the face to save that pig from becoming a one-course meal." Grunkle Stan stated, reminiscing the memories we all shared. I smiled at the memories, but broke down sobbing. Both of them pulled me into a tight embrace as we all dealt with the news. But at least he's in a better place.

After some time, the doctor allowed Dipper and I to head back into the Operating room to say farewell to Waddles. I wasn't quite sure what to say to Waddles...I was scared on what to say now that he was deceased. I kept taking deep breaths in order to calm down.

"Do you want me to go first, or do you?" Dipper asked as he took my hand in comfort. I exhaled a huge breath and allowed him to go first. Dipper inhaled a huge gasp of air, and began his farewell to the pig.

"Although you and I were not so close in the years you've lived with us, I just want to let you know, that you were a great pet to Mabel. She adored every second of your time, and always made you feel like a person...not some kind of meat product. She made you feel special. You were a great pet to have around in the Shack and back home in California. My life won't be the same without a pig around, but let me just say...you were truly something Waddles Pines. Never forget that."

I hugged Dipper as in graciousness for his condolences. I figured he say something like that to our now deceased pet. Once we released, I turned to Waddles and began my farewell speech.

"I'll never forget that time back at the Mystery Fair when I locked my eyes on you. You said "Mabel" loud and clear. And when you said that...I knew we were meant to be soul-mates and best friends." I said, sniffling. "We had many laughs, and you've helped me, cared for me, made me feel special. Dipper is right, I made you feel special. He truly saw our great bond. Life without you will be hard...but at least, you're in a good place. Grunkle Stan would have said the same thing too. Although in the beginning he disliked you a lot. At least you were always there for people. I'll miss you, Waddles. At least you're in a better place now. Please, never forget me." I concluded. Dipper embraced me tightly as I broke down again in his arms. He knew this was hard for me, and thank goodness I had him with me to help me through this.

After some time, Dipper whispered "You are a good pet owner, Mabel. You gave him lots of love. He'll always love you, even if he's not here." in my ear. It only made me cry harder.

"I...I know...It's just...too...too hard." I wailed.

"I know, but it'll get easier sis. I'm always here for you." Dipper replied.

I embraced him tighter for a few more minutes, until Grunkle Stan came to the back, and escorted me and Dipper out of the operating room. It was time to face reality and go back home to the Mystery Shack. We exiled out of the operating room as I looked back through the window. The doctor came out of the shadows and placed the blanket over Waddles' body. It was truly happening. He was gone.

But at least he is in a better place.


End file.
